La fusión de fuego y hielo
by H.P.Salinas
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Elsa se enamora de su contraparte? La boda de Ana con Christof traerá a nuevos reinos a reunirse, gente nueva entrará en la vida de Elsa ¿qué encontrará entre ellos? ElsaxOC Yuri, ¡si no te gusta el género no lo leas! T por si acaso
1. Calor

La fusión del fuego y el hielo.

Capítulo I

El gran día había llegado al pueblo de Arendelle. La boda de la princesa Ana era motivo de celebración en todo el continente. Aún más reinos que los que habían venido a la coronación de la reina estaban ahí, de todas partes del mundo. Elsa tenía ya 19 años, y su hermana 18, edad suficiente para unirse a su amado.

Todo transcurría bien, los representantes de cada reino iban llegando al palacio para saludar a la reina y felicitar a la pareja. Los reinos eran muy diversos, algunos vivían en el agua, como los de la Atlántida, todos ellos tenían el cabello totalmente blanco y vestían con ropas ligeras y un extraño collarcito azul iba en su cuello, a Elsa le pareció que era importante. Se presentaron, la reina era Kira, y su esposo Emnton, o algo así entendió la rubia pues con su raro acento casi no sabía qué decían. Elsa los saludó con gusto aún así.

Pasaron muchos reinos, algunos más normales que otros, la reina dio la bienvenida a cada uno pues todos eran reinos amables con Arendelle. Entonces vino el último, el que más le preocupaba a Elsa: El Reino de Dragonia. Había oído sobre ellos, guerreros temibles, nunca perdían una guerra, tenían dragones con ellos pero lo que más le asustaba a la chica de cabello blanco eran las historias de que podían controlar el fuego.

La representante de ese reino era la princesa Elizabeth, que había ido en representación de su madre que se encontraba enferma para ir en ese momento. Ella era bonita, pensó Elsa, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, unos ojos verdes penetrantes, la piel bronceada y la mirada amable, aunque la reina podía asegurar que si le daba motivos no dudaría en acabar con ella.

Detrás de ella iba un chico, su cabello rojo intenso le cubría las orejas y parte de los ojos, los cuales eran verdes dorados, su piel pálida contrastaba con la aperlada de sus compatriotas y con el tatuaje rojo oscuro que tenía en la cara, que iba desde su ojo izquierdo y bajaba por su cuello, perdiéndose en su camisa. Detrás de él venía lo más imponente, un dragón rojo del tamaño de un barco pesquero, todos los presentes tenían cara de asombro y se apartaban a su paso. Llegaron al fin y los dos hicieron una reverencia, el chico traía una capa roja sobre un extraño traje negro y café, la princesa una especie de vestido pantalón.

-Nos complace estar aquí, reina Elsa, mi madre se disculpa por no poder asistir a este evento tan importante-dijo la princesa-me presento, soy Elizabeth II, de Dragonia, y ella es mi hermana, Trizzia Drago, la comandante en jefe de los ejércitos de Dragonia.-esperen ¿qué? ¿El chico era chica? Trizzia sonrío de lado ante la cara de Elsa, tomo su mano y la acercó a sus labios.

-Todo un honor, mi lady-. Lo primero que la rubia sintió fue calor, una sensación ajena para ella, pues pocas veces podía sentirlo, sin embargo esa vez pudo sentir que su cuerpo entero parecía estar rodeado por una sensación cálida, reconfortante pero abrumadora a la vez, entonces soltó su mano y la sensación desapareció, dejándola vacía.

Elsa trató de olvidar lo sucedido y continuó con la ceremonia de la boda. No vio a la chica del tatuaje en la ceremonia, y más tarde en la fiesta tampoco pudo encontrarla así que decidió dejarlo y concentrarse en pasear por la fiesta, bailando y sonriéndoles a los invitados.

Después de un rato empezó a sentirse abrumada en la fiesta, así que decidió salir al balcón a tomar algo de aire fresco. Ella pensó que estaba solo, pero una luz anaranjada y danzante hacía sombras en algún lugar. Eso parecía demasiado al… fuego. Se asustó y se preparó a usar sus poderes, pero apenas dio un paso y la luz se apagó. Fue a ver qué había ocurrido pero antes de que llegara al barandal tenía enfrente a la chica e Dragonia, Trizzia.

-Su alteza… ¿no debería estar en la fiesta?-preguntó. Parece que se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de Elsa al tenerle tan cerca así que se dio un paso atrás.

-Oh…Trizzia ¿no?-dijo la reina.

-Prefiero que me llamen Drago, si no le importa-replicó ésta.

-Por supuesto, Drago entonces-sonrió y caminó hacia el barandal-podría decirte lo mismo ¿por qué no estás adentro?-preguntó. La pelirroja solo suspiró.

-Me siento atrapada en lugares cerrados, además, la gente no es lo mío si no son soldados-rió ligeramente con esto y dio un ágil salto encima del barandal, sosteniendo el equilibrio sin pestañear, mirando directamente a una caída de más de treinta metros.

-Ah…ya veo-dijo Elsa titubeante al verle ahí, temiendo que cayera pero sin atreverse a decirle algo-pues… lo mismo, necesitaba un descanso-sonrió nerviosa-¿no tienes miedo de caerte?-preguntó la reina tratando de que su voz sonara segura de sí misma. Le sorprendió lo bien que podía hacerlo. Drago solo sonrió de lado mirando hacia el cielo.

-En mi tierra tener miedo es lo mismo que la muerte-dijo simplemente. Entonces la voz de Ana llamándola hizo a Elsa voltear hacia la puerta-la necesitan ahí-dijo la militar. Elsa se caminó hacia la puerta y se volteó solo para ver cómo la chica se lanzaba al vacío sin dudarlo.

Corrió hacia el borde para ver qué había pasado, pero solo recibió una ráfaga de aire para luego ver la silueta de un dragón alzarse y volar encima de la ciudad.

-¿Elsa?-volvió a llamar su hermana.

-Ya voy, Ana-dijo la reina y, no sin echar una última mirada hacia atrás, entró al castillo.

Fin del primer Capítulo.

Bueno, gente, les diré la verdad, nunca pensé que vería esta película, principalmente porque odio los musicales, pero mis hermanas me obligaron y se me ocurrió un fanfic así que aquí va ésta locura jeje. Dependiendo de la respuesta que tenga lo haré corto o largo, espero que les guste mucho, a mis amigos sí les ha gustado. Nos leemos en el próximo Cap.


	2. Fuego

La fusión de fuego y hielo II

Capítulo II: Fuego

Al día siguiente de la boda se celebró un torneo para promover la convivencia entre reinos. Claro, habían tensiones por parte de algunos líderes, pero a favor a todo el mundo dejaron sus diferencias a un lado y siguieron con el torneo limpiamente, la mayoría.

El torneo se celebraría en la plaza del castillo, para lo cual Elsa usó sus poderes y creo gradas de hielo y un cercado para los combates.

Todos se habían reunido ahí, de todas las clases y reinos. Los guerreros se fueron preparando, poniéndose las armaduras y tomando sus armas, cada uno tenía un estilo muy diferente, algunos eran más convencionales, con espada y escudo, pero otros usaban extrañas armas de sus respectivos lugares de origen.

Elsa prestó atención a todos. Casi todos los guerreros eran hombres, pero tres reinos tenían como representantes chicas.

Uno de ellos era el de Atlantis, con una guerrera de unos dos metros que llevaba una armadura ligera y una lanza casi tan alta como ella. Como los demás de su reino, tenía el cabello blanco y la piel tostada y estaba toda cubierta de tatuajes azulinos.

Otra chica guerrera era la de Oriente, ella llevaba el traje típico de samurái, su cabello era negro y lizo, le llegaba hasta los hombros, pero lo traía recogido en una coleta, su espada era una katana larga y una corta, ambas las llevaba al cinto.

La otra era, naturalmente, Drago, de Dragonia, que traía una de las armaduras más rara de todas, era una especie de piel de dragón, con escamas y todo, incluso tenía un par de alas plegadas y el yelmo tenía forma la cabeza de un dragón también. Se parecía bastante al dragón rojo que iba con ellos en la boda. Su arma era una espada que tenía dos puntas, una más larga que la otra, era totalmente negra, pero cuando la movía se veía un destello rojo en ella.

-Se ve peligroso ¿no crees?-dijo Ana cuando llegó a su lado y tomó su lugar. Christof estaba participando y parecía muy nerviosa, él no era un guerrero. Elsa le sonrió a su hermana para tranquilizarla, aunque estaba segura de que su nuevo cuñado perdería en la primera ronda.

-Tranquila, Ana, estará bien-aunque ella misma no estaba muy convencida. Esperaba que las cosas no se salieran de control pero era difícil predecir qué pasaría con tanta gente tan distinta peleando, tal vez ella tendría que "enfriar las cosas''.

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus lugares Elsa se puso de pie para dar la entrada al torneo.

-Bienvenidos, pueblo de Arendelle, invitados, ¡es un gusto para mí darles la bienvenida a este torneo!-los vítores por parte de todos no se hicieron esperar. Cuando se hubo calmado la multitud la reina volvió a hablar-Espero que éste evento pueda transcurrir sin problemas, se les recuerda a los participantes que está prohibido cualquier tipo de magia en los combates. Ahora ¡Que comience el torneo!

La primera batalla fue la de Christof, Elsa no se dejó de preocupar por cada golpe que le tiraban, al final perdió, pero no salió lastimado. Era de esperarse, el príncipe estaba ahí solo por compromiso y su oponente era un hombre que parecía haber vivido todas las batallas del mundo. Totalmente rapado y con una cicatriz enorme que iba desde su barbilla hasta la parte de atrás de su cráneo, Elsa no quiso imaginar cómo se la hizo.

El segundo combate fue el de Drago. Después de saludar a la reina con sus respectivos saludos militares, él con la espada y ella llevándose la mano en puño al corazón y luego hacia afuera, empezó el combate. El chico con el que se enfrentaba era el típico caballero, llevaba la armadura tradicional, su cabello era café oscuro y se notaba que era un novato, pero estaba claramente entusiasmado. Los primeros ataques fueron fácilmente esquivados por la pelirroja, quien ni siquiera levantó su arma, justo al encontrar un hueco hizo un movimiento simple hacia un lado, arrebatándole la espada a su contrincante y poniendo la propia en la garganta ajena. Había ganado, le ayudó a levantarse y ambos se fueron para dar paso al siguiente combate.

Los combates pasaron, en la primera ronda quedaron ocho, entre ellos las tres chicas, el reino de de Oro y el del Sol. Elsa estaba preocupada porque se enfrentaran reinos que acababan de salir de una guerra, pero no había pasado hasta ese momento así que solo observó con atención.

En la siguiente ronda se eliminaron los reinos de Oriente, del Agua, del Sonido y el Imperio del agua. Las semifinales estaban entre el reino de Oro y Atlantis, y entre Dragonia y el reino del Sol.

Octavio era el participante del reino de Oro, un hombre rubio y fornido, de complexión atlética y armadura dorada que brillaba tanto como el Sol, era de los más fuertes, desde el principio lo demostró, dejando a sus oponentes totalmente fuera de combate. La chica de Atlantis era también fuerte, pero a pesar de eso perdió contra el rubio, quedando también inconsciente.

El combate de Drago y Thomas era el que le interesaba más a Elsa, pues desde el día anterior le llamaba la atención la chica del cabello rojo. El combate no fue muy distinto al anterior, Drago ganó demostrando calma y disciplina aunque a Elsa le pareció que estaba teniendo problemas reprimiéndose, como si no dejara salir toda su fuerza. De cualquier manera la final estaba lista.

El reino de Dragonia contra el reino de la Luz.

Eso sí que no estaba bien, pues aquellos reinos habían estado en guerra hace unos años, una guerra por un territorio marino o algo así había escuchado Elsa, habían firmado la paz tras la victoria de Dragonia después de años de cruel guerra.

Aunque parecían estar ambos países tranquilos, la rubia temía que se abrieran heridas del pasado y se formara algo más que un combate amistoso.

Anunciaron el combate y ambos participantes entraron a la arena. La chica iba seria, con la mirada en alto pero sin ver nada en concreto, hasta que se encontró con los ojos azules de Elsa, se le quedó mirando, hasta que hablaron de nuevo y Octavio hizo su saludo.

Después de terminar las formalidades estaban los dos frente a frente, en guardia y esperando la orden, cuando llegó no tardó el primer ataque. Drago bloqueo el ataque, aunque el guerrero dorado era mucho más rápido que los anteriores.

Chocaron espadas un buen rato, parecía que Drago quería hacer algo pero se reprimía, como si todavía no fuera el momento indicado. Elsa se encontró a sí misma al borde de su asiento observando con atención.

La chica del dragón dio una vuelta rápida y usó el impulso para dar un golpe directo a la cabeza, aprovechando un hueco dejado por el rubio en un descuido. Esto hizo que él chico cayera y perdiera su casco en el proceso. La chica se quedó esperando que se levantara y se quitó su propio casco como lo indican las reglas no escritas de la caballería. Su gente aplaudió este gesto, y algunos otros también.

Octavio de puso de pie y cargó de nuevo contra ella en un grito de guerra. Sus ojos denotaban furia, verdadera furia en contra de su rival. A pesar de la fuerza del dorado Drago resistió golpe tras golpe, el combate estaba empezando a alargarse, hasta que algo en los ojos del rubio cambió, un destello brillante pasó en un segundo, nadie lo notó, Elsa pensó haber visto algo, pero lo atribuyó a la luz del sol y no a otra cosa.

Tras esto la pelirroja soltó su arma de pronto, todos pensaron que fue un golpe de Octavio, aunque no había sido así. El chico no le dio tiempo de recuperar su arma y siguió atacando. Drago esquivó, uno tras otro sus golpes, hasta que una fuerza invisible la empujó al suelo.

Una vez más Octavio no se detuvo, bajo la mirada angustiada de todos los presentes se tiró encima de ella. Drago tuvo suficiente tiempo para girar hacia un lado, pero la espada atravesó su hombro derecho. Elsa ahogó un grito y se llevó las manos a la boca, no podía detener la pelea pues se vería mal, pero estaba nerviosa, la ojiverde estaba en clara desventaja.

Con el hombro sangrante se levantó como pudo, pero no duró mucho tiempo pues el rubio cargó de nuevo contra ella, la tumbó en el suelo y levantó su espada. Elsa vio como la espada de Octavio bajaba con rapidez al cuello de Drago y no pudo evitar ponerse de pie.

Por su parte Drago parecía preocupada por primera vez en la pelea. En un momento algo raro pasó, el tatuaje de la chica cobró vida, tornándose un dragón y empujando lejos a su oponente y reteniéndolo del otro lado de la congelada arena, el dragón era de fuego por lo que el hielo de alrededor se derritió.

Drago de levantó, tosiendo por la falta de aire de cuando le saltó encima, sus ojos estaban diferentes, parecía que iba a matar al chico. Con la mano levantada hacia él siguió sosteniendo el fuego, el rubio solo podía cubrirse inútilmente. Pero entonces la mirada de la chica se cruzó con la de Elsa y bajó la mano, se tambaleó un poco y cayó al suelo aún desangrándose.

Fin del segundo capítulo.


	3. Explosión

Nada de esto me pertenece, es de Disney y solo de Disney (se me había pasado ponerlo antes XD)

Capítulo III

Lo único que Elsa pudo hacer fue ver cómo se derrumbaba en el suelo. Trizzia se quedó inmóvil en el suelo, estaba boca abajo en un charco de su propia sangre.

Pero el dorado no tuvo suficiente con las no pocas quemaduras que le había causado el ataque anterior. Balbuceando algo sobre su padre y tomar venganza se levantó y caminó hacia la chica que no parecía capaz de levantarse.

Los de Dragonia se levantaron, y los de Oro también, la guerra estaba a punto de comenzar en el centro de Arendelle, Elsa no podía permitirlo, así que saltó a la arena y se interpuso entre los habitantes de ambos países, poniendo una barrera de hielos enfrente de cada uno.

Esto fue suficiente para que dejaran de avanzar, pero no para que bajaran las armas. De todas formas, Elsa estaba más preocupada por la chica de cabello rojo que yacía en el suelo, herida.

Corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado, la volteó con cuidado, estaba caliente, casi quemaba, pero sus manos de hielo contrarrestaban el calor de la piel de la chica. Elsa examinó su herida, no parecía haber lastimado ningún órgano vital, pero estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

La rubia puso su mano sobre la herida sin tocarla y trató de hacer un vendaje de hielo, pero apenas tocaba la piel pálida de la general Drago éste de volvía agua, así que optó por poner sus manos sobre la herida, aunque se manchara por completo de sangre.

Miró a la chica con atención, estaba pálida, pero no podía decir si era así normalmente o estaba mal por la pérdida de sangre. Presionó fuerte con una mano, y llevó la otra a su garganta para medir su pulso, era débil, pero aún tenía. Le quitó el cabello de la frente y se acercó un poco más.

-General Drago… Drago…hey, despierta-no respondía. Elsa pudo sentir su pulso acelerarse, no…vamos no. Debía pedir ayuda, pero lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era quedarse ahí. Eso fue hasta que Ana bajó también y gritó por ayuda. Unos hombres de Arendelle acudieron en ayuda de su reina cargando a la pelirroja en una camilla y llevándosela rápidamente a la enfermería del palacio.

Elsa se puso de pie, aún en shock y los miró irse, nunca había visto alguien así de herido, y sus manos y su vestido manchados de sangre lo hacían aún peor. También se llevaron a Octavio entre unos guardias, pues estaba casi tan mal como la capitana, con quemaduras en todo el cuerpo.

La rubia quería ir con ellos, pero tenía asuntos qué atender ahí. De alguna manera los representantes de cada reino, el rey Carlos, un hombre rubio, como casi todos los del Oro, con el cabello dorado que resplandecía con el sol ya blanqueando, al igual que su barba y unos ojos azules como el cielo, parecía enojado, pero no tanto como la princesa Elizabeth, que estaba echando chispas por los ojos, ni literalmente… aún, pensó Elsa.

-¡Han roto el tratado!-gritó, de algún modo logró derretir el hielo que le impedía ir hacia delante y avanzó hasta el centro del lugar de combate. El rey Carlos hizo lo mismo, rodeando la estructura de hielo, con mirada de superioridad.

Elsa quedó en medio de los dos, aún mirando hacia donde se habían llevado a Trizzia y sin escuchar del todo lo que decían los otros dos.

-¡Fue un combate justo! ¡Tu guerrera fue quien rompió las reglas usando la magia!-replicó, aunque se lo podía ver dudar un poco, como si él supiera que Octavio había hecho algo indebido. Elsa se puso a pensar en el combate, fue muy raro que soltara la espada tan repentinamente…no tenía tiempo en ese momento de todas formas, debía impedir que hubiera mayor conflicto entre los dos reinos.

-¿Justo?-dijo incrédula Elizabeth-sabes bien que fue un intento de asesinato, cualquiera aquí presente podría decirte que tu hombre fue movido por la venganza-la morena se veía ansiosa, seguramente estaba preocupada por su hermana. Elsa sintió que si Ana estuviera en esa situación ella habría dejado de lado los asuntos del reino para ir con ella, admiró la voluntad de la princesa de quedarse ahí mientras su hermana estaba desangrándose en algún lugar-¡lo que quieren es otra guerra! ¿No es así?-su mirada destellaba con furia, Elsa supo que era momento de hacer algo si no quería tener una declaración de guerra ahí mismo.

-¡Basta!-gritó al ver que los ánimos de los guerreros de ambos empezaban a caldear y las armas eran desenfundadas. Los otros reinos también empezaron a moverse. Atlantis, Oriente y los de la Luz se quedaron del lado de Dragonia, y algunos otros con los de Oro.

A la rubia le preocupaba dejar libres su poderes por la presión y empeorar la situación, no quería meter a Arendelle en ningún conflicto.

-Arreglaremos esto después, este no es momento ni lugar para discutir estos asuntos-trató de razonar la reina, pero el dorado parecía demasiado a gusto ahí mismo.

-¡No pienso quedarme en el mismo lugar que mis enemigos!-exclamó el rey Carlos-Mi reina-se dirigió a Elsa-ellos son demonios, debe expulsarlos de inmediato-le dijo. Elsa respiro profundo para no perder el control, no iba a permitir que le dijeran qué hacer y no planeaba tener de enemigos a los dragones.

-Ambos son mis invitados, por lo que les ruego dejen a un lado sus diferencias y podamos resolver este asunto como gente civilizada. No voy a echar a nadie, si no está de acuerdo, Rey Carlos, le invito a irse-la voz autoritaria de Elsa la sorprendió incluso a sí misma.

El rey abrió mucho los ojos, como si no pudiera creer que le estuviera diciendo eso. Incluso Elizabeth parecía sorprendida, pero trató de disimularlo.

-Si esto es lo que quiere-dijo el rey claramente ofendido-pero no crea que perdonaré esta ofensa, Arendelle es ahora enemigo del reino de Oro-y con esto partió.

Elsa se sintió terrible, lo que menos necesitaba era una guerra, el tiempo que llevaba siendo reina había sido de por sí bastante duro, no creyó que podría soportar una guerra, pero se mantuvo con la cabeza alta. No podía hacer nada, y los dragones eran mejores aliados que enemigos.

La princesa Elizabeth se relajó cuando el rey se hubo ido y se acercó a la rubia, aunque era más que obvio que estaba desesperada por ir a ver a su hermana.

-Agradezco su apoyo, reina Elsa-dijo la morena tratando de ser formal aunque Elsa podía notar que lo único que quería era irse de ahí y ver a su hermana menor-ahora creo que tenemos que preparara la partida, un ataque a nuestro reino sería muy poco conveniente en estos momentos-Elsa asintió.

-Debería ir a ver a su hermana-le dijo sonriendo empática, ella también quería ir, pero decidió que era mejor dejarla y preparar la reunión que tendría que hacerse para hablar de esa situación.

Fin del tercer capítulo.

Gracias a todos por los reviews, sé que tiene muchos errores, pero trato de irlos corrigiendo, espero que se note XD

Tori: Sí, malvadas hermanas menores, y luego anda cantando todo el día las cancionsitas jajaja

Anna: Sé que a muchos no les gusta el género, y te entiendo, pero creo que si lo hiciera un chico se haría muy aburrido, no me importa mucho que lo lea mucha gente, solo quiero que los que lo lean lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndolo, además, yo soy prácticamente Drago (me falta el cabello rojo…), supongo que por eso no he dejado este fic XD Espero que no te moleste y sigas leyendo.

Una última cosa, estaba viendo si hacer un POV de Drago ¿les gustaría?

Nos leemos en el próximo cap.


End file.
